


Smile as Sweet as Strawberry Cake

by Starfox_Jewel



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Background - Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Background - Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kyle Broflovski, Bottom Stan Marsh, Cat Stockings (nya~), Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Implied Phone Sex, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jersey Kyle Broflovski, Kylie is can be kinky, Kylie isn't that muscular, Kylie-B, Kylie-B is strong gentleman!!, Light BDSM, Like you can see he has definition, M/M, Masturbation, One Time Master/Pet Kink, POV - Stan, Panties, Pillow Talk, Raven Marsh, Raven!Stan, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Substance Abuse, Switching, Top Kyle Broflovski, Top Stan Marsh, a dash of Feminization, bunny - Freeform, but not like "boom pow!" kind of thing, but so is Raven so..., creek - Freeform, he's a little above average, kyley-b - Freeform, like you need to wait a few chapters before anything, nevermind two times, slight slowburn, some crossdressing, stan needed payback, style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfox_Jewel/pseuds/Starfox_Jewel
Summary: Stan, at the age of 17, was pulled into a business plan his friends did as a joke for a few weeks. But after the cafe became popular over time, they decided to keep it their own. Now 23, Stan continues to serve guests and make his friends laugh at the cheezy lines he pulled. But when an unfamiliar face (well, to Stan) came in through the door, it was the unluckiest, but also luckiest time of his life.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan & Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Don't Cry Over Spilled Creme

**Author's Note:**

> NOT FOR KIDS 16 AND UNDER!  
> They are all above the age of 21, so everything is good!  
> And yes, Stan is the Gothic Lolita type  
> ...and cats!  
> But yes, I hope you enjoy!  
> Updates aren't consistent, sorry!

“Of all people, it had to be me…”

Stan stands in front of the body mirror as he turns himself around so he saw all angles of the black and blue maid outfit.

“At least it’ll attract more customers~”

“Shut up Kenny! This is all your fault!” He turns around and stomps his foot towards the dirty blond sitting on a sofa.  
This idea was a bit of a way to bring in more diverse customers. The set up was for a week, the customers would ballot which butler and maid to switch outfits for the day. Bebe, of course being a fan favourite, got the butler card. But Stan being chosen was a little bit of a shock to the team. Stan did joke that if he did win, he would be a cat maid. Well, this is what he gets for opening his mouth too soon.

“This is so light…,” Stan pulls down the skirt a little, blushing a bit, “I’m completely exposed…”

“No you’re not. The petticoat covers a lot,” Kenny puts down his water cup before standing. His tailcoat wisping behind him as he walks towards the other male. He chuckles, “but I’m not going to deny, nice choice with the black cat thigh highs~."

At that comment, Stan crosses his legs and groans, “don’t remind me….” He keeps turning around and squirming with the frills and large bow in the back. But, being a cat maid, you needed to do the full show. So he had a black tail with a bright blue bow and silver bell on the tip that was connected under the skirt and a pair of black pointed fluffy cat ears that looked like they were apart of him. Bebe helped him with the makeup and his hair because he can’t be trusted with that kind of stuff.

“I’m still surprised how well you pull this off…” Kenny untucks a bit of the skirt that was in the petticoat and flattens it out.

Stan sighs, “well, I hope this idea pays off well…”

Soon there was a small knock on the door, “come on boys! Showtime~~!”

Bebe sounded way too excited that Stan ever was in this state.

Kenny and Stan make eye contact in the mirror, “you ready for this, Raven?”

Stan sighs, “As ready as I’ll ever be, Ginger…”

Stage names were a huge thing with this kind of business. You wouldn’t want randos to know your name then find out where you live and stuff like that. So everyone in the team had a stage name. Stan was Raven for his demeanor and goth attitude. Kenny was Ginger because he may have some kick, but he’s good to you.

They make their way out to the main serving floor. Three small tables were in the middle and the walls were lined with small booths that could fit 4 people. There was a hallway that led to the bathrooms for patrons to use and an employee’s only room. There was a till and display case for quick “on the go” orders which was managed by Token “Blackberry” and Nichole “Raspberry”. Behind the till was the entrance way into the kitchen which was manned by Leopold (Buttercup) and Tweek (Bumble Bee). And through there was just the basement where they keep bottles to take to a depot after every 2 months.

His thick heels click as Stan and Kenny walk out into the main area and stand in their starting positions to start the day. Each morning they stand in a line and introduce themselves one by one for the new patrons. They each had a cheesy catchphrase that probably took them weeks to come up with.

There were already patrons around and waiting, so Bebe took out the welcome bell and rang it. This made the patrons’ attention turn to them.

“Welcome everyone to the one and only~,”

“Blossom Cafe~!” Everyone said in unison with smiles plastered on their faces. Stan’s was a little shaky from embarrassment.

“Yes! Now everyone~! Today is a very special event day~. Two of our lovely servers were chosen by you to swap jobs for the day~!” Bebe gestures to herself, “as you can see, I was the maid chosen~! Don’t I look amazing~?”

A lot of the female patrons plus male fans of hers clapped and cheered.

“Thank you~ thank you~, but now is the reveal of the butler picked~,” she turned to Stan, who was slightly hiding behind Bebe with a pink-cheeked face. He looks down and nods in defeat as he slowly walks out in front of Bebe playing with the front of his skirt a little. “It’s Raven~!”

Surprisingly enough, the boy’s side was whistling and taking pictures while the girl’s side were calling him cute and adorable. After a few seconds, he just hops back to be beside Bebe, still nervous.

“Now onto introductions!” Each of them in a line did their call and responses. Stan’s and Bebe’s were edited to fit their theme for the day so Raven was more adorable than mysterious.

Afterwards, it was finally taking orders and serving food. This meant small talk with the customers and taking pictures. Stan was never squeamish with posing for photos, but not today. Every time someone asked for a photo, they asked him to do the Rin Hoshizora ‘Nya~!’ pose. Which he did, since he didn’t want to seem rude. But after getting 10 of the same pose request, he needed a break. Plus the guys purposely dropping things for him to pick up was a hassle too. He felt sort of naked in the dress, fully exposed to the world around him. After Bebe got a whiff of that, she told him he can go on break and she would take care of it.  
Time passes as Stan sat in the backroom drinking from the water bottle he brought from home and scrolling through his phone. He just wanted this day to be over quickly so he could go home and relax. But alas, he had 4 more hours to go before closing. He stands back up, sets his phone down, and brushes himself off.

“Okay okay, I can push through this for 4 more hours, then I can take this stupid thing off!” He walks to the mirror and straightens himself out before walking out the door and back into the main area.

But as soon as he opens his eyes, he slows his pace down a little as he sees a new face enter the main area as soon as he does. Time seemed to slow down as he watched the man move across the floor to his booth. Tall, slightly tanned, hair tied into a curly red bun, green eyes that shone like sea glass, and...and…

“Raven...Hello??” Kenny waves a hand in front of his face which causes Stan to snap out of it.

“Y-Yeah! What’s up?” He looks at Kenny, but he flicks his eyes back and forth from the stranger to Kenny and back. Kenny looks back to where he was looking and smirks,  
“Oh, you have the hots for him, don’t you?”

“N-No I don’t! What makes you think that?” Stan crosses his arms over his chest.

“You keep trying to look at him!” Kenny chuckles, “he’s in your area anyways, you can talk to him.”

“Oh yeah, he is--wait what?! I-I can’t talk to him in…” he looks down, “..this.”

“You’ll be fine! Trust me~. He’ll probably think you look cute in that~.”

“Shut up…,” Stan was a blushing mess by now.

“Anyways, you are still on the clock, so you need to get that table whether you like it or not.”

Kenny was right. He was working. So he has to buck up and do it.

He takes a deep breath before slowly walking over to the booth, notepad and pen in hand that were trembling. As soon as he got there, he almost forgot his rehearsed lines.

“Hello, and w-welcome to Blossom Cafe! I’m Raven, a-and I’ll be in your s-service today!” Stan made his voice a little higher so he sounded worried and nervous. This does cover the fact he was extremely nervous which was nice, “can I s-start you off with anything, m-master?”

Oh yes, the master comment...this was normal with the maid side of things. With the butlers, it’s either prince or princess which is what Stan was so used to. A male calling another male master can be taken so out of context…

The man looks over to Stan and they make eye contact which Stan immediately broke by looking down at his notepad. Stan tries to contain his emotions as he waits for the stranger to order something.

“Hmm...I’ll get a lemonade and a slice of strawberry cake.”

Even his voice sounded smooth and silky!

Stan quickly writes the order down before he hears another comment, “do you want to know why?”

Stan looks up from the notepad with a slight blush still present, “hm? Why?”

“Because your smile seems so simple and sweet like strawberries and cream~.”

Stan.exe has stopped working

“O-Oh...t-thank you so much!”

“It’s nothing dollface~.”

Stan went into a bit of a love daze. His hair looks so fluffy and his eyes are so deep...before snapping out of it.

“O-Oh right! Y-Your order will be here shortly!” He bows a bit and scurries away to be behind the till. He sighs as his blush cools down from his face. That was way too close… Why would the stranger even say something like that to him?

“Ooo~. Are the r-rumors true~?”

Stan jumps from the sudden voice behind him who giggles a little at his reaction.

“Buttercup, what the hell…”

Leopold continues to giggle at the newly flustered male.

“Ginger told me everything! A-Also I saw from the dispatch window,” Leopold takes the written order and brings it into the kitchen.

“Geez, did everyone see?” Stan groans as he facepalms.

“Yes!” The other blond shouted from the back.

Stan wants to crawl under a rock and into a hole to sit there for all eternity.

A few minutes later, Leopold comes back to the window with a long cylinder glass of lemonade with a strawberry through the straw and a slice of strawberry shortcake with two chocolate covered strawberries sitting beside it on a small plate. Stan places both on his tray and takes a clear bottle full of chocolate sauce that was sitting with others that contained the same contents.

“C-Come on Raven, it isn’t so bad. I’m happy y-you have a crush rather than loathing around all day. You look really cute!” Leopold chuckles and walks deeper into the kitchen to go back to working.

“I’m not cute!” he yells through the window. He pouts as he begins walking on shaking legs towards the one man occupied booth. His stomach was doing flips as he made his way over. Maybe he can play it smooth and get the guy’s number before he leaves? Yeah, that was a nice plan! He could talk to him and have a nice time!

But without warning, someone from the other booth’s arm came out and hit his shoulder on accident. This, and adding that he was wearing thick 3 inch heels, made the young man onto the floor with a loud clash. This causes the glass to shatter, the plate to shatter, and the soft creme from the cake getting all over his torso and face. Stan groans out in pain as he gets up and onto his knees. He soon found out that he had a large cut on his hand, and he just put his hand on the spilled lemonade. He hissed in pain as he clutches his stinging hand as he tries to scrape cake off of his face. He could hear murmurs and talk about him. The hole he was in became deeper. He probably just lost his reputation just like that! He knows his looked so bad in front of--

“Hey, are you okay?”

What is this? A shining light to shine upon him inside this tomb?

Stan looks up and sees the redhead stranger leaning down and stretching out a hand to him. Stan nods as he slowly raises his uncut shaking hand and takes the other male’s hand which helped hoist him up. He soon feels pain shoot through his leg as he stumbles again and lands right into the other male’s shoulder.

“Ooowww…,” he moans.

“What’s wrong?” the stranger looks down at Stan with concern.

“M-My leg...I think I rolled a joint…,” Stan feels tears well up in his eyes from the pain, “I can’t walk….”

“Oh shoot! Do you need help to sit down?”

Stan nods, “B-But not out here…,” he shivers a little. He was going to say that he hated this much attention on him, especially in this state, but he resorted to another reason, “I need the first aid kit in the back…”  
“Okay, do you think you can hop on your one good leg?”

Stan pushes off the redhead a little and hops in place on the good leg, “Y-Yeah I think so.”

“Okay,” The other male laces his arm around Stan’s shoulders and slowly helped the wobbling server out of the main area and into the male break room. During this time, Stan caught the eyes of some of his co-workers. Only two having worried looks while the rest were smirking a little behind their eyes. Stan was already a blushing mess right when he fell into the other’s chest. This trope is so overused, so why is it happening to him?!

Thankfully, they got into the break room with no other problems. The redhead carefully sits Stan on the couch and props his leg up on the coffee table.

“Okay, where’s your first aid kit?”

Stan pointed to the wall beside the mirror, “Hanging beside the mirror, can’t miss it.”  
He turns around and sees the bright red bag, “Gotcha! Thanks.”

Stan sighs and decides to rest his eyes a little. His heart was going off like no tomorrow so he had to calm himself down. He heard noises of a couple zippers being opened and rustling going on in front of him, but he didn’t open his eyes.

He then felt a strong, but delicate hand lift his foot up and a tensor bandage began to wrap around his leg. He opens one eye and sees the stranger wrapping the bandage around his leg. So much for calming down.

“Oh! Y-You don’t have to do this!”

“Why not? It’s a bit my fault for making you flustered like that…”

“What? He’s blaming himself for that? It wasn’t even his arm that hit me…”

“No no, don’t blame yourself. It was an accident anyways, so no harm do--oww…,” his hand stung again from the creme.

“Here,” The redhead finished the leg wrap before softly taking Stan’s hand. He takes out a cotton swab and disinfectant from the red bag. He dampens the cotton swab with the liquid before softly dabbing it onto the wound. Stan hisses in pain again, but at least it was better than the lemonade on the floor. The other man then places a cotton pad on the cut and slowly begins to wrap it with a leaner bandage compared to the tensor.

Stan then remembers he haven’t even said thank you, “T-Thank you...for helping me with this…”

“It’s nothing to worry about,” the redhead smiles.

Stan couldn’t help but chuckle. This man was making his chest feel warm and hurt at the same time. But then he decided to take the next move forward.

“I actually never got your name.”

The stranger pauses for a second, like he was debating on telling him or not.

“...It’s Kylie-B.”

“Kylie-B? Huh, looks like we both have our nicknames~.” He chuckles at the stupid comment. It turns out to have made Kylie-B laugh a bit as well.

“Well, Raven, care to tell me your real name then?” Kylie-B smirks a bit and glances as Stan as he puts away everything back into the first aid bag. “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

Stan pauses, “Are you sure you don’t want to keep your name a secret?”

“Well, it’s not really that much of a secret…”

Stan hesitates a little before sighing and placing his hands in his lap, “It’s Stan.”

Kylie chuckles as that name rings in his head as he gets up and puts the red bag back, “Stan huh? Nothing much to it.”

“Yeah well, thank my dad for that…”

“Mmm, well anyways, a promise is a promise,” Kylie walks back and sits next to Stan, “it’s Kyle.”

Stan takes a minute to process it, “So your nickname is just a spin on your name?”

“Yeah?”

“And you’re fine with that?”

“Yeah?”

“But I thought the point of a nickname was so people don’t know your real name.”

“Welp, it’s different for me. I like the name, and I like yours too.”

Stan blushes a little at the small comment, “Thanks…”  
“Anytime.”

The hours seemed like concepts to them as they continued to talk and laugh about their interests and such. The two seemed to bounce off each other pretty well for two people that just met today from a weird fanfiction-esque cliche. Stan felt like he was having the time of his life talking with this boy. He felt like he was in his own little world with him.

Soon enough, a clock chimed that it was now closing time. Stan and Kyle look up at the electric clock on the wall and sigh.

"I guess this is goodbye for now," Kyle comments as he stands up, "I do hope your leg gets better."

"I do too...I don't want to miss working days because of it..," Stan sighs.

This made Kyle chuckle, "you really like working here, huh?"

"Well, yes, this was a group effort to get this place up and running. I just don’t want it to fail because of me…” Stan looks down at his hands. He thinks back to when they first opened this place as a joke, but then slowly started to build it up and we all became closer and like a family. He then feels a hand on his head that ruffles his hair. He looks up to see Kyle looking down at him.

“I bet it won’t. You guys are basically the most popular place in town,” Kyle squats down in front of him and smiles. Stan felt his heart flutter again, even though Kyle’s teeth were a bit too white. “You gotta have more confidence in yourself. You do great at your job and no one is going to fire you just from one mistake.” Stan cheeks flush a little and he nods. After talking to him, he realized that Kyle didn’t fit his demeanor at all. He looked like a tough dude who would take shit from no one or he’ll break a rib or two. But in reality, he was a nice person who wanted nothing more than to help people.

“Anyways I think you better go. My friends will take it from here to get me home.” Stan comments while glancing at the wall. He couldn’t even look this man in the eyes for too long. Kyle stands back up and takes his hand off of Stan’s head. “I wanted him to keep it there…”

“Yeah, I better leave. My brother will probably go nuts on me if I don’t show up,” He chuckles nervously and scratches the back of his head.

“Yeah I get it,” he laughs.

Kyle was about to walk through the door but then he stopped right before he turned the knob. He walks back over to Stan’s sitting form and pulls out his phone before handing it over.  
“Just so we can keep in touch, you know?” Stan hesitantly takes the phone and opens to contacts. He keeps glancing up to Kyle from time to time as he typed. He simply put his name as “Raven” with a small crow emoji and handed it back to Kyle as soon as he was finished.

This put more of a smile on Kyle’s face as he puts away his phone.

“Okay, I hope to see you again,” he pauses a bit for dramatic effect, “Raven~.”

“I hope so too Kylie-B~.” They both snicker at the nicknames.

They both wave goodbye as he exits the room. Stan kept his eyes on his phone for the entire time he sat in that room till Kenny came to help change him and drive him home. He felt himself grow impatient and giddy as he waited for the first text to come through. He hoped time would move quicker so he could get it.


	2. Texting Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Kyle finally start to text each other and have some fun throughout the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super sorry this took so long to get out and that it's short! I was going through major writing block... but I do hope you enjoy it though!

Stan lays on his bed and feels his eyes become heavy. He waited all night for at least a call, a text, even a single emoji from the redhead he had met tonight. He closes his eyes and before he could fully drift off,

DING!

He looks at his bright screen with squinted eyes and sees he got a text. He opens it and waits for his eyes to adjust before reading.

Unknown Number: Hey, it's Kyle from earlier today

Stan immediately saves the number and changes the name.

Raven: Hey! I've been waiting for you to text me!

Raven: Took you long enough...

Kyle-Bee: I know, and don't be all pouty with me

Kyle-Bee: My mother was going off on me about not being home at the time I said I would be…

Stan just rolls his eyes. Kyle did tell him about his mom and how nuts she can be. She's a good mom; she's just a little quick tempered.

Raven: Oohh, then fiiine…

Raven: I forgive you  
Kyle-Bee: Good, because I would be kind of scared on how to make it up to you lol

Stan pauses for a moment. Small strings of thoughts start to stick to different points in his brain. A blush blooms on his face, but a playful smirk then sneaks its way onto his lips.

Raven: Why would you be scared?

Raven: It’s not like little ol’ me will do any harm to such a strong man like you~

Stan then sets his phone face down on his chest and covers his face after hitting send, acting like no one can see his shame. When in reality, no one actually could because no one was there watching.

It took him a few seconds to register the dinging sound of his phone before picking it up and squinting a little at the light again.

Kyle-Bee: Wow, didn’t expect that kind of comment from you

DING!

Kyle-Bee: But I guess the dark master always has secrets up his sleeves~ ;)

Stan’s face was practically as red as a poppy in November. He had to reply back, but with what? He didn’t know what to say…

And right before he could think, another message popped up.

Kyle-Bee: Sorry if I scared you lol I just wanted to serve it back

Stan chuckles a little, his blush calming down.

Raven: Yeah, and it was pretty strong xD

Raven: Practically made me speechless

Kyle-Bee: Good xD That was kind of my goal

Stan tilts his head at this.  
Raven: Wdym?

Kyle-Bee: Oh, I thought it was a bit of a flirting challenge

Stan let the thought roll in his head a bit before accepting

Raven: You wanna continue then? We can keep going

Stan waits about half a minute before another text pops.

Kyle-Bee: You sure? I don’t wanna make you speechless again lol

Okay, Stan was in this for the long haul.

Raven: Oh, you wanna play like that pretty boy~? I can play the bad guy too~

I think Stan really surprised him because it took the other a little bit of time to respond. The moving grey dots were sitting there for a while.

Kyle-Bee: Well, are you expecting me to say no?

Raven: Nope! No way you’re backing out of this

Kyle-Bee: Alright, if you say so

And that’s how the night continued. The two boys bickered and flirted to their heart’s content. Stan was feeling two sides at the moment. One side said that he should stop since he didn’t want to stay up later than usual even if he had a day off because of his leg. Plus he didn’t want to continue to pester Kyle. But the other side said to keep going and prod at the redhead. He was having fun already with him, so he should just keep going.

They did stop thankfully before the sun rose so they did get some sleep, even if it was only 4 hours. Stan did enjoy himself a lot and as soon as he wakes up, he looks and giggles at all of the cheesy things both of them said. It was something really nice to wake up to.


End file.
